Fuerzas enfrentadas
by SrAtomo
Summary: La prematura revelación de Naruto en Canterlot conmocionará al mundo entero, y hará que las Fuerzas del Mal centren en él su atención, pues es sabido entre sus miembros que aquél que coma la carne y beba la sangre de un humano adquirirá un poder ilimitado. Sin embargo, Gentle Colors, una hechicera oscura venida a menos, luchará a su lado por la paz, pero... ¿Será esa la verdad?
1. 01 - Primer contacto

**Tanto MLP como Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este es un fic sin ánimo de lucro para leer y disfrutar. De fans para fans.**

* * *

 **Crossover Lazos Perdidos – Vahn187**

 **Capítulo 01 - Primer contacto  
**

Naruto siguió corriendo como pudo por el pasillo central del Palacio Real de Canterlot, exprimiendo al máximo su maltrecho cuerpo, el cuál le permitía únicamente trastabillar sobre el suelo. Una vez más, miró hacia atrás, solo para ver de nuevo cómo una oscuridad que parecía viviente volvía a apoderarse con rapidez del lugar en el que él había estado momentos antes. Esa maldita negrura que le perseguía constantemente desde hacía apenas unos minutos, y que había convertido su hasta entonces apacible vida en un infierno. De hecho, desde el inicio hasta ese momento había estado acosándolo muy de cerca, y era en esos instantes cuando le había dado un poco de tregua, como si se estuviese recreando en la cacería del humano, cosa que este último "agradeció".

Un poco más adelante del muchacho, por el lado izquierdo, surgió un gran portón. Trastabillando nuevamente, se dirigió directamente hacia él y empujó el batiente derecho, el cual afortunadamente estaba abierto. Sin dar tiempo a más, una vez atravesada la entrada, se giró sobre sí mismo y, haciendo un inconmensurable esfuerzo, lo cerró antes de que _eso_ llegase a su altura. Seguidamente, y sin dejar de empujar la madera con su mano derecha, tomó el tablón de seguridad que reposaba al lado izquierdo de la puerta y, asiéndola con los dos brazos, lo situó en los amarres correspondientes, asegurando de esa forma el acceso.

Se alejó instintivamente del lugar, justo a tiempo de que _eso_ golpease la puerta con inusitada fuerza, haciendo que tanto la madera como la tabla crujiesen por el violento empellón. Naruto imploró hacia sí mismo que ambos aguantasen, pues ya estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir huyendo. Dos golpes más, con mayor fuerza, arremetieron en la madera, haciendo que esta se resquebrajase ligeramente. Entonces... todo cesó.

— _¡Pronto... serás mío!_ —se escuchó al otro lado del portalón una voz de tono indefinible, aunque el rubio pudo sentir un deje triunfal.

Entonces el humano se dejó caer hacia delante y se arrodilló, posando a su vez las palmas de su mano en el suelo, y permitió a su respiración, hasta el momento desbocada, relajarse hasta llegar a un ritmo más o menos normal. Rogó en su interior que todo terminase, y que lo hiciese tan repentinamente como surgió.

No pudo evitar recordar entonces lo que había ocurrido minutos antes en el jardín, donde él había estado hablando tranquilamente con su prima, la Princesa Cadance. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, _algo_ le golpeó en la espalda, mientras la rosácea alicornio tornó su cara a un gesto de puro terror, mirando tras él. Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, llevándose los brazos de forma instintiva al estómago, donde el eco del golpe se había acentuado, mientras sentía cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, mezclado con el más incipiente dolor, el cual le recorrió en oleadas absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Pero lo peor fue cuando levantó de nuevo la vista y miró a la monarca del Imperio de Cristal... o más bien a su inerte cuerpo, pues había sido decapitada con un corte limpio, y su cabeza, situada al lado del cuerpo, aún expresaba el rictus de horror en su semblante. Súbitamente, y sin que a él le diese tiempo de siquiera humedecer los ojos, el rostro de la Princesa Cadance le miró, mientras su boca empezó a sonreír.

— _¡No temas, porque pronto serás suyo!_ —exclamó jubilosa la rosácea alicornio, para a continuación explotar en una interminable serie de violentas y oscuras carcajadas, las cuales continuaron cuando Naruto huyó del lugar, en busca de ayuda.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, tras la seguridad del gran portón, se sentía igual de desangelado, solo y vacío que al recibir el impacto con el que todo empezó. El ninja abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la situación real, y del que no se había percatado por el acoso constante: nunca antes se había sentido igual, pues nunca había estado completamente solo. Con temor a la posible respuesta, cerró los ojos y preguntó a su interior:

—Ku... Kurama, por favor, dime que estás bien...

Pero solo obtuvo silencio. Ni siquiera una respiración resollante, ni tampoco un gruñido de desesperación. Únicamente silencio.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba solo.

"Espera...", pensó de nuevo, esta vez para sí mismo, "Se supone que un Bijuu es inmortal, por lo que seguramente está recuperándose mientras echa una pequeña gran siesta".

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no recibiría ayuda por su parte... al menos por el momento. A pesar de ello, se dió ánimos a sí mismo y decidió buscar la forma de enfrentarse a ese horrible y odioso ser, y lo haría al más puro "estilo Twilight", es decir, utilizando su cerebro en vez de la fuerza bruta, pues este había sido inútil.

Al girarse para buscar una salida apropiada, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, cosa que le alertó sobremanera. La habitación, de gigantescas dimensiones, tenía a ambos lados una serie de cristaleras, las cuales estaban custodiadas por anchas columnas de varios ponis de grosor. En mitad del pasillo central una gran y rojiza alfombra remarcaba el camino natural desde la puerta hasta la gran escalinata situada en la parte trasera y en posición central del gran salón. Esta escalinata llevaba a una posición elevada, donde estaba colocado el trono real de la monarca de Canterlot.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto sintió un inmenso alivio. No por hallarse en probablemente el lugar más seguro de toda Equestria, sino que su madre, la Princesa Celestia, no andaría lejos, y podría ayudarle a derrotar a _eso_. Se acercó mirando hacia los lados, por si la blanquecina alicornio se encontraba por los alrededores, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que desgraciadamente no era cierto, pues la noche anterior, antes de irse a dormir, le había confesado que esa misma mañana, nada más alzar el sol, debía cumplir con sus obligaciones reales y debía visitar la lejana tierra de Sarabbia para concretar unos pequeños puntos del acuerdo de paz que recientemente habían pactado las dos naciones entre sí. Aunque, a pesar de esa funesta noticia, Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de alivio, pues no quería ni siquiera imaginar que su amada madre pudiese correr el mismo horrible destino que Cadance.

 _Plink..._

Algo cayó en el hombro del rubio, quien a su vez se percató de que no había nadie más en el Salón. A pesar de que la monarca estaba de viaje, la posición del trono debía ser igualmente defendida por dos valientes soldados... soldados que no estaban por ningún lado...

 _Plink..._

El ninja se llevó la mano hacia el hombro, donde nuevamente algo había caído, mientras no dejaba de mirar el lugar donde los aguerridos miembros de la Guardia deberían estar posicionados. Al retirar la mano, la observó: un rojizo líquido ligeramente pastoso era el causante. Bajó su mirada, donde la alfombra roja ocultaba en su práctica totalidad un pequeño charco aún húmedo. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, retrocediendo unos pasos, a la vez que, nuevamente aterrado, levantó poco a poco la cabeza. Los soldados, o más bien lo que quedaban de ellos, estaban desparramados por el techo, como si un potrillo hubiese tirado una redoma de tinta medio seca y hubiese aplastado el resultado con sus pequeños cascos.

Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, el rubio echó a correr hacia adelante, solo para ver que en el Trono reposaba, sobre sus patas traseras y con la espalda completamente apoyada en el respaldo, la Princesa Luna. El humano pestañeó, confundido, pues estaba seguro que hasta hacía unos instantes el asiento donde reposaba su tía había estado completamente vacío.

—¡Luna! —gritó desesperado, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al enorme sillón, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. ¡Por favor, Princesa Luna, ayúdame!

Mas no hubo alcanzado siquiera la mitad de los escalones, cuando la oscura alicornio abrió los ojos y, mirándole fijamente, sonrió de forma maliciosa a la vez que se inclinó hacia delante, mostrando por primera vez una punta de lanza que le atravesaba toda la cabeza, hasta situar su extremo dentro de su boca.

— _¡Regocíjate, porque pronto serás suyo!_ —exclamó con orgullo la diosa de la noche, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Naruto, sacando a su vez del respaldo del trono el resto de la lanza que, atravesando la madera y el terciopelo, había acabado con la vida de la diosa de la noche.

— _¡...Serás suyo!¡...Serás suyo!_ —replicaron a su vez los destrozados soldados desde el techo.

El Príncipe frenó en seco, aterrorizado por la situación, y apenas empezó a recular cuando el portón literalmente reventó de un golpe. La oscuridad empezó a apoderarse de la entrada del Salón Real cuando un siseo de victoria, proveniente de _eso_ llenó el ambiente, opacando por completo las enloquecidas risotadas de la Princesa Luna y de los dos guardianes. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Naruto saltó los escalones para aterrizar en el lateral izquierdo del acceso al Trono y se apresuró a tomar una de las puertas que había semiocultas en el fondo de la sala.

Al cruzar a la nueva estancia, el rubio apenas se preocupó de entornar la madera, sabiendo que estas no eran impedimento alguno para el constante avance del malévolo ser, y lo único que lograba cerrándolas completamente era perder un valioso tiempo. El pasillo que se presentaba ante él contaba con la misma configuración que la anterior, aunque era visiblemente más estrecho y bajo que el anterior, ni tampoco contaba con el Sillón en el que su madre normalmente gobernaba Equestria, y el que había sido el lugar donde su querida tía Luna había encontrado una muerte agónica.

El avance de Naruto a esas alturas era más parecido al de su versión poni que al de un bípedo humano, pero poco le importó, pues lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel infierno, o encontrar algún objeto de gran poder con el que fuese capaz de hacerle pagar a _eso_ los crueles asesinatos que había cometido contra varios de sus seres más queridos. Fijó la vista al fondo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su semblante se tornó en una sonrisa puramente malvada. Usando el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó al lugar. En ella, en mitad de la pared, y situada entre dos estatuas de dos yeguas unicornio, había una gran puerta de varios colores, acompañada de un gran marco de tono predominantemente dorado. En las jambas laterales, unos grabados de figuras geométricas eran rematadas por joyas de gran calidad, y por encima del conjunto destacaba una icónica representación de la Princesa Celestia. Era, sin duda alguna, la entrada donde su amada madre guardaba celosamente los Elementos de la Armonía.

Sin embargo, al posar la mano sobre el metal, nada ocurrió. Maldiciendo en silencio, recordó que solo podía abrirse usando el cuerno de la blanca yegua alada. Dándose la vuelta, apoyó su espalda sobre uno de los laterales y se dejó caer, apesadumbrado. "Todo ha acabado", pensó, "Apenas me quedan fuerzas para mantenerme erguido, y en este estado intentar pasar solo servirá para gastar energía". Alzó la cabeza, solo para ver cómo la oscuridad que rodeaba a _eso_ penetraba en la gran estancia en la que se encontraba.

— _¡Pronto... Muy pronto serás mío!_ —escuchó el murmullo que acompañaba la negrura.

—¡No! —gritó un Naruto enloquecido de rabia y de dolor, mientras volvía a levantarse—. ¡Esta vez no huiré! ¡Me enfrentaré a ti... y haré que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho!

— _¿Crees acaso que eres rival para mí?_ —la voz lúgubre de _eso_ estalló en una corta pero sonora carcajada—. _Ni Cadance ni Luna han podido hacer nada contra mí. Ni siquiera Celestia y Discord supusieron un problema cuando reventé sus cuerpos y devoré de sus almas... Y, por supuesto, ya me he ocupado convenientemente de ese "parásito" que tenías en tu interior..._

—¡Mientes! —a pesar de todo, el rubio intuyó que al menos lo último era cierto. Aún así, se puso en posición de ataque, sabiendo que moriría antes de siquiera golpear a su enemigo—. ¡Acabaré contigo, maldigo monstruo! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No sé cómo lo haré, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que vengaré a los inocentes que has matado, y no pararé hasta conseguirlo!

Nuevamente la ignominiosa criatura decidió atacar, y con una imposible velocidad arrancó hacia la posición en que aún aguantaba un demente Naruto, el cual se sorprendió ante la rapidez de movimientos de su adversario, y solo acertó a poner los antebrazos por delante de su cabeza, esperando poder aguantar la embestida que sin duda iba a recibir. Sin embargo, en vez de ello, lo que sintió fue cómo alguien desde atrás le sujetaba y tiraba de él hacia más allá de las puertas que guardaban los Elementos de la Armonía, la cuál estaba abierta, y que se cerró con gran presteza apenas la punta de su calzado atravesó el umbral.

Debido al movimiento, el Príncipe quedó situado a cuatro patas y mirando al extremadamente pulido suelo. Al alzar ligeramente la vista pudo observar que quien le había agarrado tenía un pelaje de color morado, cosa que le alegró y entristeció a partes iguales, pues era altamente probable que por fin tuviese un casco amigo, pero a la vez no podía evitar temer que la situación de esa poni fuese, o hubiese sido, exactamente igual que la de las demás que había dejado atrás.

— _Juraste que nos protegerías…_ —murmuró su salvadora, la cuál resultó ser quien él esperaba, Twiligth Sparkle.

— _Sí, lo juraste…_ —las demás Portadoras de la Armonía susurraron a continuación.

El tono claramente culpabilizador de sus amigas puso en alerta a Naruto, por lo que lentamente levantó la mirada, abriendo más la boca según observaba cada parte de ellas, hasta que, una vez visionó sus cabezas, el gesto de preocupación que hasta entonces había mantenido terminó convirtiéndose en un nuevo rictus de terror.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity le miraban con un gesto inquisitivo, reprochándole el juramento que sin duda él había roto. Aunque realmente esa actitud era más bien algo que el rubio sólo podía intuir, pues los ojos de cada una habían sido atravesados con los Elementos de la Armonía, bien en su forma de colgante, bien en su aspecto de corona. Debido a ese hecho, y probablemente porque de alguna forma estaban cerradas por detrás, atravesándoles el cerebro, las joyas en sí mismas caían hacia delante, llegando a la altura de la boca y agravado sus voces, haciéndolas más tétricas.

— _Te esperamos…_ —volvió a musitar la alicornio de color lavanda— _. Te esperamos hasta el último momento…_

— _Hasta el último momento…_ —corearon las demás, elevando esta vez las voces.

— _Y, cuando no pudimos resistir más el dolor, supimos que nunca tuviste la intención de socorrernos…_

—Lo… Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! —suplicó Naruto, lloriqueando—. Todo ha ocurrido tan… tan de repente… Lo… Lo siento…

— _Lo único que nos reconforta…_ —Twilight volvió a exclamar.

— _Reconforta… Reconforta…_ —canturrearon las otras.

— _Es que pronto, muy pronto…_ —la aprendiz de Celestia se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, haciendo ademán con las delanteras de querer patearle la cabeza— _. ¡Muy pronto le pertenecerás!_

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el ninja reculó y se sentó sobre su trasero, mientras alzaba sus brazos en un fútil intento por alejar lo más posible a las que otrora fueron sus amigas, quienes se acercaban más y más, mientras los belfos de sus bocas se retraían hasta el punto de escucharse un rasguido muscular, mostrando de esa forma unas sonrisas cada vez más esperpénticas.

Las seis perversas ponis terminaron por rodearle, en parte por su inusitada velocidad de avance, en parte porque Naruto, en su retroceso, había llegado hasta la pared lateral; y cada una pisaron una extremidad del humano, exceptuando Twilight, quien había elegido aplastar de manera despectiva el miembro viril del Príncipe, regodeándose a su vez del daño que le estaba infligiendo.

— _¿Acaso creías que nos iba a gustar que nos introdujeras... "esto" dentro de nosotras?_ —exclamó la morada unicornio— _. Nada es tan repulsivo como el imaginar una escena tan patética como esa... ¿Un asqueroso humano fornicando con un ser tan puro y perfecto como una poni? ¡Ni en tus sueños permitiré que tal aberración ocurra!_

El dolor que estaba sufriendo el ninja estaba empezando a sobrepasar los límites de la tolerancia, y su cerebro, ya trastocado de por sí ante lo ocurrido desde la aparición de _eso_ , empezó a difuminar el mundo de su alrededor, buscando una forma de escapar de la aborrecedoramente cruel realidad, mientras que sus ojos, apabullados por ese castigo tan cruel, se fueron torciendo hasta quedar completamente alejados entre sí. Sin embargo, un nuevo dolor, esta vez aún más extremo y ardiente que todos los anteriores, surgió de improviso en su pecho. Lentamente, pero sin pausa, un bulto surgido en su torso se fue volviendo más y más grande, hasta el punto de hacer jirones la parte delantera de su ropa.

Lo que Naruto vio entonces estaba más allá de lo imaginable... la cabeza de su madre, la Princesa Celestia, le observaba furiosa. Su cuello, enclavado en la caja toráfica del humano, palpitaba con fiereza, acompasándose al ritmo acelerado que el corazón del ninja sufría en esos momentos. La blanca testa giró en un movimiento imposible, hasta situarse lo más cerca de la cabeza del Príncipe.

— _Yo te di la vida..._ —habló— _. Yo te enseñé a amar, a vigilar, y a cuidar de todos y cada uno de nosotros... de Equestria, de sus habitantes... y de mí. Has fallado. Has fallado estrepitosamente. Y es mi deber, no solo como Monarca, sino como tu madre, obtener de nuevo lo que me pertenece. Quizás en la próxima ocasión sea capaz de engendrar a una criatura que verdaderamente merezca la pena conservar en vida. Mientras tanto... ¡Muere!_

Con un ligero movimiento, la cabeza de Celestia se inclinó hacia delante y, abriendo la boca de manera inverosímil, mordió de lado a lado el cuello de Naruto de forma imparable, arrasando con toda masa muscular que encontró en su camino y rompiendo el hueso como si este hubiese sido de mantequilla, mientras las seis Portadoras de la Armonía reían de forma enloquecida.

— _Pronto serás suyo, pronto serás suyo, pronto serás su..._ —gritaron todas las ponis que, apareciendo de repente, habían sido algún día amigas suyas.

Lo último que vio el Príncipe, antes de morir, fueron sus propias lágrimas. Lágrimas de tristeza, de terror, y de impotencia.

* * *

—¡Naruto! —una voz surgió de la oscuridad, acompañado de un espasmo de lo que una vez fue su cuerpo—. ¡Maldita sea, Naruto! ¡Despierta de una vez!

El rubio instintivamente se desperezó y, abriendo lentamente los ojos, descubrió que estaba en el Jardín Real, reposando tranquilamente sobre la base de un árbol y siendo recogido entre dos raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

—¿Dón... Dónde estoy? —preguntó al aire, aún somnoliento y confundido.

—¡Al fin despiertas! —el gruñido de Kurama resonó por todo el interior de Naruto—. ¿¡Acaso no te enseñaron a responder de inmediato cuando te llaman!? ¡Llevo más de un minuto haciendo lo imposible para que te pongas en guardia!

—Pe... Pero...

—¿¡Quieres dejar de quejarte y detener a ese maldito fotógrafo que lleva un rato haciéndonos fotos!? —el grito del Bijüu de nueve colas terminó por apabullar a Naruto, quien instintivamente se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor, localizando al instante al posible periodista, gracias a que, debido a su acción de posicionarse sobre sus dos piernas, la ráfaga de fogonazos se había intensificado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el origen, pero debido a que aún no estaba despierto del todo (ayudado en parte porque su cerebro aún seguía procesando lo acontecido en lo que parecía haber sido una pesadilla en toda regla) tropezó de forma estúpida, haciendo que el autor de las fotografías, un grisáceo pegaso, saliese de detrás de un arbusto y, emprendiendo el vuelo, procedió a dirigirse hacia la puerta delantera del Jardín, la cuál estaba abierta de par en par.

Naruto se levantó tan rápido como pudo y, de un salto, se situó entre el semental y la salida. Girándose de nuevo, percibió que el autor de las fotografías había desaparecido, aunque con una vista más severa descubrió que uno de los arbustos laterales se movía, como si tuviese miedo de la escena de la que era testigo. Lentamente, y cubriendo todos los posibles espacios de huida, el rubio se aproximó a la gran mata y, asomándose por encima de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que efectivamente el poni alado estaba acuclillado detrás.

—¡No me comas! —chilló este con una voz marcadamente infantil, sin duda tomada por el miedo.

—¿Por qué crees que voy a hacerlo? —preguntó Naruto, con un gesto adusto en su rostro.

—He… he visto tus dientes… son de bestia asesina…

Sin dejar de mirar al grisáceo equino, el ninja se pasó la lengua por su dentadura, hasta determinar que, sin duda, los dientes "de bestia asesina" a los que aludía el fotógrafo eran los dos afilados colmillos situados a ambos extremos de la parte delantera de su boca.

—No te voy a comer, no te preocupes... —comenzó a expresar el Príncipe, justo antes de sentir en su interior un espasmo, acompañado de un gutural grito: "¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Coge las fotos!". Después sonrió y, extendiendo el brazo hacia el pegaso, continuó hablando—. A no ser, por supuesto, que no me des ese carrete. Hacer fotografías a escondidas es de mala educación…

El periodista miró entonces, de forma alternativa, a la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y al humano. Entonces, con un pequeño bufido, levantó una de sus patas delanteras y, pulsando el botón de apertura de la parte trasera, cogió el carrete y lo situó sobre la palma de la mano del ninja, quien a su vez juntó la otra mano y, tirando del negativo, veló todas las instantáneas que habían sido tomadas.

—Que esto te sirva de lección, y espero que en el futuro te comportes mejor con los demás.

—A… Así lo haré… Gra… Gracias por no comerme… —balbuceó el poni, echándose sobre el suelo y usando la misma pata con la que abrió la cámara, se tapó los ojos para evitar que Naruto viese las lágrimas que sin duda estaban aflorando a sus ojos, y que fueron acompañadas por gemidos de llantina.

Acto seguido, el rubio se giró y enfiló hacia la entrada lateral del Palacio Real, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que debo contárselo a mi madre... —susurró.

—¿El qué? —inquirió Kurama—. ¿Te refieres acaso a la pesadilla?

—Ha sido tan... horrible...

—Sabes perfectamente que Celestia ha marchado esta mañana para tratar cuestiones diplomáticas con el Reino de Sarabbia —replicó el Bijüu—, por lo que no sería conveniente enviarle un mensaje diciendo que su bebé ha tenido un sueño malo y necesita de sus mimos para conciliar de nuevo el sueño —expresó de manera burlona.

—¡No es gracioso! —bufó el Príncipe—. Además... tú morías.

Kurama estalló en una carcajada al escuchar eso. Por fortuna para ambos, Naruto acababa de cerrar el portón de la entrada lateral, por lo que el ataque de rabia que sin duda estaba a punto de sufrir por ese desplante del zorro de nueve colas no sería escuchado más allá de las paredes del Palacio.

—Definitivamente, tienes mucho que aprender de la vida... —declaró finalmente el demonio cuando terminó de reír.

* * *

El rubio, girándose, se dirigió hacia la entrada lateral del Palacio Real, dejando de esa forma que el grisáceo pegaso diese rienda suelta a su penuria, seguro como estaba que al terminar haría acto de constricción y se convertiría en un mejor equino. Lo que el Príncipe no oyó, ni tampoco percibió Kurama, fue que el lamento del semental poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una carcajada, mientras levantaba la otra pata delantera y sacó de un pequeño hoyo, el cuál había estado ocultando bajo su vientre, un carrete. Lo llevó a la altura de sus ojos y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, susurró:

—Da igual la clase de criatura o bestia que seas… Yo soy y seré mucho más inteligente… Y esto… Oh, sí… Esto me hará millonario.

* * *

Lo que ese fotógrafo, que cruzaba la salida hacia las calles de Canterlot rumbo al periódico, ignoró completamente fueron los dos ojos rojos que le observaban, ojos que se abrieron en el tronco del árbol donde momentos antes Naruto tuvo esa cruel e interminable pesadilla. Dichos ojos se cerraron y, abriéndose de nuevo por el otro lado del tronco, vio cómo el joven Príncipe entraba a Palacio. Entonces una sonrisa apareció bajo esos orbes y una voz de tono indefinible exclamó:

—Ha sido incluso más fácil de lo que pensé, pero pronto, muy pronto, tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecerán, humano...

Y, tan súbitamente como surgieron, los ojos y la boca desaparecieron, sin dejar ningún rastro de que alguna vez estuvieron allí.

 **Crossover Lazos Perdidos – Vahn187**

 **Fin del Capítulo 01 - Primer contacto  
**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a Pandi, por dedicar su tiempo a corregir este fanfic.**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
 **Crónicas de Los Santos - Sg91**  
 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**


	2. 02 - Gentle Colors

**Tanto MLP como Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este es un fic sin ánimo de lucro para leer y disfrutar. De fans para fans.**

* * *

 **Crossover Lazos Perdidos – Vahn187**

 **Capítulo 02 - Gentle Colors  
**

Lo que normalmente debería haber sido una tranquila mañana como cualquier otra en un pequeño pueblo minero situado en el noroeste de Equestria, era aquel día un cúmulo de expectación entre los habitantes, quienes, reunidos en pequeños grupos, comentaban de forma excesiva la extraña noticia que copaba la portada y las principales páginas del periódico que cada uno había recibido.

—No puedo creerlo... —musitó de manera sorpresiva una pegaso de pelaje dorado, crines de color rojo fuego y una Cutie Mark de dos anillos entrecruzados en forma de corazón. Miró con sus ojos de pupila blanquecina hacia el resto del grupo—. Algo así tan cerca del Palacio...

—Coincido contigo —respondió una musculada poni de tierra de piel marrón oscuro y pelo morado recogido en tres coletas, dos de las cuales caían lateralmente por delante de sus orejas—. Alguien podría haber resultado herido si hubiese sido un "animal" peligroso. Y digo "podría" porque parece que está descansando sobre la raíz de ese árbol.

—No sé vosotras —intervino una tercera poni, también de tierra, con crines negras y pelaje blanco—, pero se me hace ligeramente conocido este ser...

—¡Claro, de tus pesadillas más perversas...! —sugirió una potra de edad ligeramente menor que la del resto. Esta era una unicornio de color grisáceo cuyo pelo era a dos tonos entre morado y rosa.

—¡No es cierto! —respondió la yegua anterior—. Creo que lo vi en algún libro de Historia de la Biblioteca Real, cuando fuimos todas a visitar Canterlot.

—Es decir, que lo has visto en un libro antiguo y mohoso que seguramente no sea sino cuentos de viejas, Undying Knowledge —declaró la unicornio mientras reculaba sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

—Si piensas que te voy a perseguir para hacerte callar esa ofensa, Flashing Hooves, deberías saber que eso es parte del pasado —expresó la blanquecina poni de tierra con tono calmado—, aparte de que son juegos de potrillas, y al menos yo hace tiempo que he madurado.

La joven unicornio paró al instante, sin creer aún lo que acababa de oír: "¿su mejor amiga, su fiel e incondicional compañera de juegos, había renegado de lo que había sido hasta ese momento?" Agachando la cabeza, volvió al grupo, apesadumbrada, para verse sorprendida con un fuerte e inmovilizador abrazo.

—Ya te tengo... —dijo Knowledge, apretando aún más su agarre—. Repite eso de "libro antiguo y mohoso que seguramente no sea sino cuentos de viejas" si te atreves.

—Estas dos no cambiarán nunca… —Shiny se llevó lentamente el casco a la frente, en señal de desaprobación.

—Sinceramente, espero que nunca lo hagan —alegó Shadow—, porque de esta manera sabemos a qué atenernos.

—Por cierto, Feather —la dorada yegua se dirigió hacia una amarillenta pegaso que se acercaba al grupo. Esta tenía crines azuladas cortas, las cuales estaban ocultas bajo el casco de los carteros de Equestria, y su Cutie Mark tampoco era visible, pues por encima de ellas la poni tenía un zurrón doble—, muchas gracias por habernos pasado estos periódicos.

—No hay de qué —sonrió la aludida, haciendo con ese gesto más patente su excesivo parecido a cierta pegaso amiga de los animales de Ponyville llamada Fluttershy—, pero en realidad son órdenes de la central el haber regalado todos los diarios.

—¡Ya sé! —interrumpió de repente Knowledge, parándose en seco—. ¡Déjame ver la foto otra vez, solo será un momento!

Shadow le pasó el taco de papeles, a lo que la blanca poni de tierra pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta que se situó en la que estaba la fotografía, que escrutó durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Flashing Hooves se giró y miró a la historiadora con ojos como platos, al igual que hicieron el resto de yeguas que conformaban el grupo.

—Ahí te has pasado... —comentó—. Esas criaturas no existen —se acercó al grupo y observó la imagen—. ¿Ves? —señaló el periódico—. Está trucada. Si te fijas ahí, en el borde izquierdo, verás que el árbol del fondo no concuerda exactamente con la criatura. ¡Por favor! Si además ese "humano" solo tiene una cabeza, cuando todo el mundo sabe que estos tenían dos, o incluso tres. Esta foto está trucada, no hay más que decir...

—Pues preguntemos a alguien que, por momento histórico, debería saber quién o qué es este ser —interrumpió Knowledge, hecho que logró que la pequeña unicornio no siguiese hablando—. Me refiero, claro está, a la que falta del grupo, porque si esta criatura supuestamente pululaba por estos lugares hace mil años, es posible que ella los conociese cara a cara...

—¡Cof, cof, calla, coff, coff! —espetó Shadow, mirando soslayadamente a su alrededor. Una vez hecho eso se acercó a la historiadora y murmuró—. Recuerda que lo que ella fue antaño solo lo sabemos el Consejo del pueblo y nosotras, por seguridad. Debemos tratar este tema con sumo cuidado...

—¡Eso, eso! —exclamó de repente Flashing, mirando a todas con una expresión de felicidad—. ¡Gentle Colors fue una estudiosa de la Universidad de Canterlot! ¡Seguro que sabe de estas cosas mucho más que nosotras!

—Menos mal que dije que había que ser cuidadosas con este tema, que si no... —contestó en bajo una decepcionada herrero.

Todas tomaron rumbo, con la pequeña unicornio a la cabeza, hacia el hogar de Gentle Colors. Shiny Eyes no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, apesadumbrada: desde que esa unicornio de dos colores les confesó en Canterlot, durante el ataque de los chángelings, quién era en realidad, la amistad que les unía a ambas había cambiado completamente. No es que Gentle hubiese mentido, pues la falsa historia que todo el mundo en Northwest Mines Town sabía no era más que un relato que habían elaborado desde el Palacio Real, posiblemente bajo la influencia de la mismísima Celestia, pero lo que todo el grupo -quitando a Flashing Hooves que lo sabía con anterioridad- había escuchado ese fatídico día había destruido todo su mundo:

Gentle Colors, la misma Gentle Colors orgullosa y defensora de la paz en el pueblo, y allá donde se les necesitaba a todas como grupo; en realidad había sido, hacía la friolera cantidad de mil doscientos años, una hechicera de magia oscura, cuyo objetivo prioritario era precisamente destruir esa paz que ahora intentaba (o al menos eso juraba) proteger.

Sin embargo, Shiny Eyes volvió a elevar la testa, y observó a Flashing Hooves. La pequeña y grisácea potra se veía a todas luces radiante, lo que hizo que la dorada pegaso esgrimiese una pequeña sonrisa. La joven unicornio no solo había oído lo que Gentle Colors había comentado en Canterlot, sino que había visionado por sí misma las atrocidades que la unicornio de dos colores había perpetrado a lo largo de su vida, "gracias" a ser poseída por un Elemental de Tierra y ser obligada a introducirse en los recuerdos de la yegua del cuerno roto. Pero aunque la pesadumbrez y la desesperanza en un principio había atormentado a la prestidigitadora, ambas sensaciones negativas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho), hasta el punto que apenas unos días después de dicho episodio, volvió a ser tan pizpireta y alegre como siempre; y era algo que todas las demás agradecían, haciendo que se apoyasen en Flashing Hooves (y ella en sus amigas) para superar todas juntas el enorme mal trago que supuso la verdad completa y así volver a confiar en Gentle Colors.

—¿Ves? —indicó Feather, señalando la parte frontal de la casa a la que se dirigían—. Antes de venir le he dejado un periódico frente a la puerta, y ya no está. Seguramente haya terminado de su meditación y esté desayunando tranquilamente mientras le echa un vistazo.

Apenas terminó la cartero de hablar, una serie de gritos, surgido del interior de la casa, alertó a todos los habitantes que estaban en las inmediaciones, incluyendo al grupo de féminas que para allí se dirigían.

—¡Estúpida, estúpida y rematadamente estúpida! ¡Celestia, eres la soberana más soberanamente estúpida que existe en todo el universo!

La enojada voz, que sin duda era la de la unicornio de dos colores, hizo que las cinco yeguas acelerasen el paso, sintiéndose observadas por el cada vez más numeroso grupo de ponis, los cuales empezaban a inquietarse por el gratuito insulto que la yegua del cuerno roto había proferido contra la Princesa de Equestria.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta, descubrieron que esta estaba abierta, por lo que pasaron rápidamente al interior y cerraron tras de sí. En la cocina, y con cara de pocos amigos, Gentle Colors seguía maldiciendo la foto que había en el periódico, con una mirada enloquecida, destrozando mientras tanto lo que quedaba de desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Tranquila, tranquila... —Shadow fue la primera en acercarse a ella—. Estás montando un espectáculo ahí fuera. No deberías hablar así de nuestra...

—¿¡De nuestra qué!? —interrumpió la unicornio bicolor—. ¿¡De aquella que ha traído la desgracia a nuestro mundo!? ¿¡De aquella que nos ha condenado!? ¿¡De aquella que ha hecho todo lo posible para que suframos lo imposible!?

—No sé si nos referimos a la misma alicornio... —siguió comentando de forma pausada la herrero—. Yo me refiero a Celestia.

—Yo también... —Gentle se llevó un casco a la cara, mientras estudiaba cómo hacer entender a las demás qué era lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Y por qué razón la Princesa Celestia va a traer el fin del mundo? —esta vez el tono con el que Shadow Hammer ejecutó la pregunta estaba envuelto en veneno ponzoñoso.

El casco de la unicornio de dos colores ejerció aún más presión, hasta el punto de amenazar el bienestar de su rostro, mientras un quejido no de dolor, sino de molestia, surgió de su boca.

—Explicároslo será largo y tedioso —contestó finalmente, y sus palabras comenzaron a aterrar a Flashing Hooves, quien se veía a sí misma recibiendo una aburridísima clase en un aula extremadamente agobiante mientras fuera de ella todo el mundo cantaba y bailaba bajo la relajante y maravillosa luz del sol—, así que será mejor que os lo muestre… —la pequeña unicornio exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

La yegua del cuerno roto indicó mediante un gesto que todas fueran al salón, y ella se dirigió a la pequeña sala que hacía las veces de biblioteca privada. Apenas tomaron asiento las cinco, la unicornio de dos colores volvió con un libro en su boca, libro que dejó sobre la mesa. Shiny Eyes observó la portada del mismo y, pasando lentamente de un estado de intranquilidad a una de furia, no pudo evitar terminar estallando de rabia:

—¡Así que fuiste tú la que lo compró! —gritó—. ¡Encima es que no lo necesitas para nada! ¡Gracias a tu egoísmo descontrolado, Loving Mom no pudo dárselo a su hijo Pampered Foal! ¿¡Tienes idea acaso de lo que significa vivir al lado de un crío que está las veinticuatro horas del día llorando sin parar!? ¡Por Celestia, estuve a punto de volverme loca!

Las demás se fijaron entonces en el ejemplar que estaba sobre la mesa, resultando ser un cuento infantil llamado "Las aventuras del Gato Tranquilo". Más concretamente, el gran "3" que aparecía en la esquina superior derecha de la portada les indicaba que era el tercer volumen de la colección; ¿o más bien significaba que era apto para pequeños de tres años?

—Calma, Shiny, calma... —habló Shadow, poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de la orfebre—. Algo me dice que la respuesta a las preguntas que hemos hecho aquí será revelada muy pronto...

—A pesar de tu falta de estudios, siempre me has parecido la más inteligente del grupo —expresó Gentle—, sin contar conmigo, claro está. Deberías aprovechar tu cerebro para algo más que tratear con metales.

—¡Oye! —exclamaron al unísono tanto la aludida como Knowledge, quien se había sentido menospreciada ante ese comentario.

La yegua del cuerno roto, al ver la expresión de las dos, y del que aún tenía Shiny Eyes en su rostro, miró hacia Feather y hacia Flashing, quienes reflejaban sendos semblantes de perplejidad. Cerró los ojos y, exhalando de forma lenta pero continuada, volvió a abrirlos y se disculpó:

—Lo... Lo siento... Siento haber sido tan brusca, pero si supieseis lo que yo sé, estaríais tan alteradas como lo estoy yo.

Se acercó al libro y posó sus cascos sobre él, para mirar nuevamente al grupo, en especial a la orfebre, en quien plantó sus ojos.

—Si adquirí este libro, Shiny —expresó—, es porque en él hay un secreto. Un secreto oscuro y cruel. Un secreto que no debe ser guardado bajo mentes inexpertas. Un secreto... que os revelaré ahora mismo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, un aura negruzca inundó sus ojos, aura que se desarrolló por la parte externa de sus globos oculares, hasta situarse en los laterales de su cabeza y manteniéndose en un movimiento siseante. Asimismo, dos pares de círculos de diferentes tamaño, y que contenían cada uno un horrible conjunto de símbolos arcanos, aparecieron sobre cada casco. Por último, donde antes la unicornio de dos colores tenía su asta cercenada, un espectral cuerno negruzco refulgía en toda su oscuridad. Gentle volvió a cerrar los ojos y, como siguiendo una orden de su maestra, los retazos de magia negra que resurgían de su cuerpo impactaron directamente en el pequeño libro, haciendo que este cambiase de aspecto, de tamaño, y de grosor.

Lo que vieron las otras cinco, una vez finalizado el hechizo, fue un tomo completamente aterrador, en cuya portada se veía a un hechicero unicornio portando una varita con su boca, del que emanaba unas líneas hacia un grupo de ponis de distinta raza, los cuales unos ardían, otros reventaban, y otros eran despellejados.

—Esto en realidad es un Compendio de hechizos de magia oscura —determinó Gentle, señalando el objeto que tenía delante. Volteó su cabeza hacia Shiny Eyes y continuó hablando—. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué no podía dejar que Loving Mom lo tuviese? Es así como los artículos prohibidos por Celestia viajan a través de Equestria, y todo mago negro que se precie detecta a kilómetros qué objetos son. Probablemente, al adquirirlo yo, haya salvado la vida de ese potrillo y de su madre, y también del que lo ha trasladado, pues normalmente los que trasladan tales objetos obtienen como premio la muerte al encontrarse con el comprador final. Eso, por supuesto, que el artículo no lleve atado ningún guardián, en cuyo caso hablamos de palabras mayores, y habría que meter en la lista de víctimas no solo a ellos tres, sino también a los pobres imbéciles que viviesen en edificios aledaños en el momento en el que el artículo era revelado. Por fortuna, este libro estaba "limpio" en ese aspecto, por lo que debo decir que tu vida no había corrido ningún tipo de peligro.

—Eu... ¿Gracias? —musitó una aún aturdida dorada pegaso, la cuál estaba asimilando aún lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ignorándola, la yegua de dos colores abrió el libro y buscó una página en concreto, hacia el final. Parándose, sonrió y volteó el tomo para mostrar el contenido a las demás. En ella vieron un dibujo de una criatura similar al de la fotografía, aunque esta era esquemática, sin pelo y adropomórfica, rodeado de letras ininteligibles.

—¡Ey! ¿¡Eso es un humano!? —inquirió Flashing, que fue la primera en volver en sí—. ¡Yo pensaba que tenían dos cabezas!

—Sí, es un ser humano —fue la respuesta que dio Gentle Colors—. Y según expone aquí —señaló los grafos sin sentido que había a los lados—, cada parte del mismo, sea piel, músculo o huesos, tiene un sentido específico para realzar pociones o potenciar hechizos de todo tipo dentro del misticismo de la magia oscura. La piel del talón derecho —apuntó a un minúsculo conjunto de símbolos en concreto— sirve como elemento principal de un conjuro de amor venenoso, o este otro... —dirigió su casco hacia otro grupo de caracteres—, los ojos se utilizan, si mal no recuerdo, como reforzador de maldiciones.

—Es... Es horrible... —murmuró Flashing, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la yegua del cuerno roto—. ¿Có... Cómo puede hacer alguien una atrocidad tan... horrenda... con un pobre ser vivo?

—Yo no hago las normas —se defendió esta—, simplemente os las comento —volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el libro y, volteando la página, siguió comentando—. Sin embargo, lo más importante, lo más poderoso, lo más ansiado del ser humano reside en los resultados que tres partes de su cuerpo pueden ofrecer. Estas partes son el corazón, el cerebro, y el espíritu. Quien consiga atesorar y adquirir el mejunje de estos tres, y lo añada a su propio ser, se convertirá sin duda en alguien extremadamente poderoso.

—Hmm... —Knowledge posó su casco en la barbilla, mientras pensaba—. No recuerdo ningún ser de las tinieblas tan temible como para considerarse "extremadamente poderoso"... Hmmm... Quizás el Rey Sombra pudiera ser...

—Eso es porque nadie ha logrado capturar el alma de un ser humano —respondió la unicornio de dos colores—. Más que nada porque ese "elemento" es algo etéreo, intangible, improbable, que incluso puede no existir... Una quimera, si me permitís la expresión. Pero eso no impidió que eras antes de mi nacimiento los humanos fuesen masacrados.

—Entonces no es seguro que lo que hay en ese libro sea un ser humano... —interrumpió Flashing, señalando el croquis.

—Puede que sí lo sea, puede que no... —respondió Gentle—, pero esa "minucia" no hará que los hechiceros de magia oscura que pueblan este mundo no quieran intentar adquirir un poder sin límites. Y Knowledge, teniendo en cuenta la escala de poder que reina en el mundo oculto, el Rey Sombra estaría muy lejos de la cúspide. Para hacerte una idea, los miembros más altos tienen un poder que podrían volver loco a cualquier no acólito. De hecho, había un chascarrillo dentro del Círculo Externo-Interno, que es donde yo estaba situada, que decía que Discord había sido un ser bondadoso y justo hasta que observó con sus propios ojos una batalla entre dos Grandes Hechiceros del Círculo Interno-Interno.

—¿Círculo Externo-Interno? ¿Círculo Interno-Interno? —preguntó Knowledge, quien estaba tomando notas de forma apresurada sobre un papel que acababa de coger… Si ya de por sí la información que la yegua del cuerno roto estaba soltando valía su peso en oro para un poni normal, para una historiadora como ella se convertía en un montón de diamantes de infinitos quilates cada uno.

—¡Knowledge, esto es serio! —exclamó la unicornio de dos colores—. No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? La existencia de ese "humano" logrará que todo hechicero de magia oscura que se precie intente hacerse con su cuerpo y con su alma. Y para ello, necesitará tener el máximo de su poder cuando esté frente al objetivo. Un poder que solo crecerá mediante la muerte y la destrucción.

—Lo que quiero decir —siguió comentando la dueña de la casa—, es que debo cortar este problema de raíz, porque de otra forma no solo Canterlot estaría bajo ataque, sino que todos los demás pueblos, desde los limítrofes hasta los más cercanos a la capital, serían susceptibles de ser arrasados. Y solo algo tan extremadamente sonoro como lo que ha originado esta crisis podrá hacer desistir de sus intenciones a todo hechicero de magia oscura que quiera aprovechar la situación.

—¿Por qué dices que "debes cortar"? —inquirió Shiny, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados—. Querrás decir "debemos cortar", ¿¡verdad!?

—¡NO! —gritó Gentle—. ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo que serían capaces de hacer! —resopló para tranquilizarse, y una vez lo logró, siguió hablando—. ¡Mañana periódicos de todo el mundo darán eco a la noticia, y todos los hechiceros de magia oscura se enterarán que en mitad de Equestria hay un ser humano! ¡Si todo va bien, para entonces ya habré avisado a Celestia de lo que se avecina y estaré de vuelta!

—¡Entonces no hay razón alguna para que no vayamos todas! —respondió la dorada pegaso.

—Lo hay... —la unicornio de dos colores entrecerró los ojos—: antes de que marchase, le pregunté al vendedor ambulante, con indirectas, cuál era su ruta. Me respondió que no iba a abandonar el país, lo que significa que el receptor de este libro —señaló el tomo que aún permanecía sobre la mesa— está aquí, en Equestria. ¿Cuántos más seguidores de la oscuridad habrá? Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no hay ninguno ni en este pueblo, ni en Ponyville. Del resto no puedo hablar con certeza. Pero aunque haya uno, y solo uno más aparte de mí, de seguro se ha enterado de la noticia y en estos momentos puede estar terminando de prepararse, o bien a punto de entrar en Palacio. Para cuando actúe, la Guardia de Canterlot debería estar presente para reducirle. Y para ello alguien tiene que avisar... es decir, yo.

—Querrás decir "nosotras" —interrumpió nuevamente Shiny—. Si crees que vamos a dejarte ahí fuera sin ayuda, olvídalo.

Gentle cerró los ojos y elevó la barbilla en señal de hastío, guardando un sepulcral silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad, por remota que sea, de haceros entrar en razón y que os quedéis aquí para proteger este pueblo? —preguntó, manteniendo intacta la posición de su cabeza.

—¡Absolutamente ninguna! —declaró la orfebre, después de mirar al resto y que todas y cada una apoyasen su idea.

La yegua del cuerno roto suspiró y, volviendo a bajar la barbilla, abrió los ojos y miró al grupo.

—Está bien —dijo al final—. Id a vuestras casas y coged únicamente lo indispensable. En veinte minutos salimos.

Flashing Hooves soltó un gran "¡Yay!" que animó a todas... a todas, excepto a Shiny, quien se acercó a Gentle hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Ni se te ocurra salir sin nosotras —expresó con voz de ultratumba—. Si lo haces... demostrarás que no te importamos absolutamente nada... y eso tendrá _terribles_ consecuencias... —giró entonces su cabeza para mirar a las que estaban por detrás de ella, quedando su cuello en una posición imposible, algo que aterró a las demás. Entonces la dorada pegaso sonrió y siguió hablando, esta vez usando un tono jocoso—. ¡Chicas, nos vamos a Canterlot!

Mientras Gentle volvía a convertir el libro profano en un cuento infantil, las demás se dirigieron a la puerta, descubriendo que desde fuera alguien estaba intentando acceder, acompañado por jaleadas de varios ponis.

—¡Vamos a salir, podéis dejar de intentar forzar la cerradura! —comentó Shadow, a lo que seguidamente el que fuese que trasteaba paró de hacerlo.

Lentamente abrieron la puerta, para encontrarse frente a frente con un Wise Words que mantenía un semblante hastiado. En ese momento, un gran grupo de sementales que estaban por detrás de él empezaron a empujar hacia delante, haciendo intentos por entrar los primeros a interior de la casa.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó el amarronado poni—. ¡He dicho que seré yo el que hable con ella! ¡Vosotros esperad fuera, y no hagáis nada de lo que os podáis arrepentir!

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Knowledge, aunque sabía de antemano parte, si no todo, de la respuesta...

—He sido llamado como juez de paz en una posible confrontación —insinuó de forma inexpresiva, después de aclararse la garganta—. He oído una parte de la historia, pues por lo visto varios vecinos han escuchado claramente cómo Gentle Colors insultaba a la Princesa Celestia, y lo que quieren es que ella se disculpe humildemente ante todos. Ahora me falta escuchar a la otra parte, y si es cierto que ella profirió descalificaciones hacia la Monarca Real de Equestria, saber por qué, e instarla a que pida perdón por sus palabras.

—La razón te lo puedo decir yo misma —Knowledge se adelantó, erigiéndose de esa forma como la líder ante esa situación—: ha leído la noticia y ha sacado la conclusión que los nobles de Canterlot tomarán la presencia de esa criatura en el Jardín Real como una enorme falla en la seguridad no solo del Palacio, sino de la Capital en general, y exigirán a la Princesa Celestia un endurecimiento inusitado de la seguridad, y propondrán medidas que terminarán por mermar la libertad de los ponis no tan acaudalados como ellos, lo que supondrá un aumento de la desigualdad y estos últimos terminarán por hartarse y provocar una revol...

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió el poni de tierra—. Me parece un motivo bastante justificado como para enfadarse. Ahora, si no os importa, dejadme pasar para que sea ella misma la que me explique lo que ha pasado...

—¡Lo siento! —se oyó a Gentle Colors gritar desde el fondo de la casa—. ¡Lo que ha dicho "Knowli" es completamente cierto!

Wise Words miró hacia Flashing Hooves, la cuál tenía el casco delantero izquierdo sobre la boca. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, bajó la pata y, girando ligeramente la cabeza sin perder de vista al amarronado semental, dijo un escueto "¿Qué?".

—¡Bueno, ya lo habéis oído! —comentó finalmente el poni—. ¡Se ha disculpado, así que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, podéis seguir con vuestros quehaceres diarios!

Poco a poco, y algunos a regañadientes, el grupo que había tras él se fue disgregando, hasta quedar únicamente las cinco féminas, las cuales seguían delante de él.

—Ahora bien... —habló en un tono bajo—, quiero que me digáis la verdad.

—Pero ya lo has oído, se ha disculpado... —se quejó Flashing, enfurruñándose.

—Sí, lo he oído... a ti haciendo un truco de ventriloquía... —replicó Wise—. ¿En serio pensaste por un momento que me ibas a engañar? Ya caí en eso la semana pasada, cuando me hiciste creer que había una reunión del Consejo a las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¡Pero si ha sido perfecto! —el enfurruñamiento de la potrilla fue en aumento.

—¡Te ha delatado el "Knowli"! —intervino la blanca historiadora—. ¡Gentle nunca me llama así! ¡De hecho, solo tú lo haces!

—Ya decía yo que había algo extraño en todo este asunto... —matizó Shadow Hammer.

—Qué se le va a hacer, nos ha pillado con los cascos en la masa... —rió Fast Feather.

Shiny Eyes miró hacia el suelo, confusa: todas habían hablado y, por omisión, lo único que quedaba, que era explicar lo que se había comentado dentro de la casa, le correspondía a ella. Pero se sentía intranquila, pues si había en Northwest Mines Town una fuerza tan poderosa y horrible como la magia oscura que profesaba Gentle Colors, esa era la fuerza de la parte luminosa que ostentaba Wise Words. Eran dos fuerzas enfrentadas eternamente, encarnados por millones de criaturas a lo largo y ancho del universo, pero que en ese pueblo, en ese insignificante pueblo, tales energías parecían pugnar por hacerse con el control, sin importar que en la batalla que libraban silenciosamente los demás pudiesen salir perjudicados, o heridos, o incluso muer...

—Cof, cof... —alguien tosió, lo que hizo que la orfebre elevase de nuevo la cabeza, para descubrir que todos los demás están mirándola.

—Es... Está bien... Lo contaré... —musitó, intentando darse ánimos a sí misma con esas palabras.

Entonces lo soltó, bajando de nuevo la mirada al suelo. Relató con pelos y señales cada mínima parte de la conversación, y también explicó los movimientos de cada una, así como las expresiones que expusieron todas en cada momento. Apenas terminó, sintió un empujón que la apartaba hacia un lado. Al recuperarse del trastabilleo, apenas pudo ver la parte trasera de Wise Words, el cuál estaba buscando a Gentle dentro de la casa.

Las demás apenas empezaron a entrar, oyeron un grito de rabia, por lo aceleraron su paso. Sin embargo, antes de terminar de cruzar Shiny la puerta, el semental volvió a aparecer.

—¡Cinco minutos! —gritó, encolerizado—. ¡Tenéis cinco minutos para recoger lo que preciséis! ¡Nos encontraremos en la entrada del pueblo!

—¿Pe... Pero qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió Shadow.

—¡Que se ha marchado sin esperaros! —exclamó el semental, mostrando con su pata el cuento que momentos antes Gentle había llevado al salón.

Todas abrieron los ojos como platos, excepto Shiny Eyes, quien las entrecerró. Todas se giraron hacia la puerta de salida, excepto Shiny Eyes, quien se mantuvo estática. Todas empezaron a correr hacia sus casas para empaquetar lo indispensable, todas... excepto Shiny Eyes.

Cuando Wise Words pasó al lado de ella para dirigirse a su hogar, notó que la dorada pegaso respiraba de manera entrecortada, lo que hizo que él se parase y la mirase extrañado.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó.

Entonces la yegua levantó la cabeza, lo que hizo que los ojos del semental se abriesen un poco más. Estaba llorando en silencio, pero ni aún así podía impedir que sendos regueros, que nacían de sus ojos, recorriesen las mejillas a la búsqueda de morir en el frío suelo.

—Todo... —sollozó la poni—. Todo lo que hemos hecho por ella... Todo lo que hemos vivido juntas... Ella me prometió que si le importábamos, no se iría sin nosotras...

Wise se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Fue un abrazo de hermanos, de aquellos que se dan cuando el infortunio golpea a ambos por igual, de aquellos que reconfortan mutuamente, de aquellos que, por mucha diferencia que haya entre los dos, hacen reducir la distancia y los colocan como un solo ser que se abraza a sí mismo para consolarse.

—Todo saldrá bien, Shiny... —susurró el amarronado semental, lo que hizo que ella elevase las patas delanteras y le correspondiese el abrazo sin dejar de llorar—. Todo saldrá bien...

* * *

Naruto, en su forma humana, torció el recodo de arbusto, y se adentró aún más en el laberinto del Jardín Real. Su mirada, completamente adusta, denotaba que por dentro seguía reconcomiéndose por lo ocurrido en la pesadilla del día anterior.

—¿Aún le sigues dando vueltas a eso? —preguntó Kurama desde su interior—. Ya te lo he explicado mil veces… Es imposible que en este mundo haya algo que sobrepase mi poder. Lo único que podría mínimamente inquietar son Discord y Tirek, y el primero se ha pasado al bando de los buenos, mientras que el segundo está a buen recaudo en el Tártaro… y créeme si te digo que de vez en cuando echo un vistazo en ese lugar para controlar cómo van las cosas.

—¿Cómo vas a echar vistazos si cuando no estás dentro de mí siempre procuras acercarte a Fluttershy o a Ángel? —comentó el rubio—. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con mi amarillenta amiga… —entonces paró y, sonriendo por primera vez, señaló hacia el infinito y exclamó—. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es hora de reconocerlo, te encanta cuando te rasca la barriga!

—Eres estúpido, ¿lo sabías? —se quejó el Bijuu.

—¡Es más, estoy seguro que no huirías muy lejos que digamos si se empeñase en vestirte con un traje para zorritas!

—¡Muy, muy estúpido! —entonces el zorro de nueve colas exhaló un suspiro—. Bueno, al menos se te ve más animado…

El príncipe fue a responder, pero un sonido llamó su atención. Era algo parecido a un llanto, o quizás, debido a la distancia que parecía separarle del origen, bien podría ser un grito lastimero producto de un ataque. Entornando los ojos, se giró lentamente, buscando el lugar de procedencia donde un nuevo aullido volvió a resonar.

De pronto, empezó a correr en línea recta hacia el centro del laberinto, donde había detectado la fuente del sonido, saltando por encima las paredes de hojas, hasta llegar a su destino. Allí, una figura encapuchada estaba echada junto a una estatua de la Princesa Celestia, lamentándose en susurros de algo que lo afligía.

—Mantén el máximo cuidado —avisó Kurama—, noto algo extraño en el ambiente…

Haciéndole caso, Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia lo que parecía ser un poni de tierra, pues no se apreciaba ningún cuerno ni alas bajo el manto que lo cubría. Entonces el equino levantó la mirada y, manteniéndola fija en la estatua -lo que hizo que su rostro siguiese oculto desde el punto de vista del rubio, musitó:

—¿Quién hay ahí? —la voz femenina hizo caer en la cuenta al Príncipe que bajo la túnica se encontraba una yegua—. ¿No puede una siquiera abrir en soledad su alma ante aquella que la ha destruido?

—¿Destruido? —preguntó el humano para sí mismo, en un tono que resultó perceptible para ella—. ¿Eres acaso un fantasma?

—¿Un fantasma dices? —la figura volvió a bajar la cabeza—. Si con ello te refieres a estar atrapada en un mundo completamente ajeno al tuyo, y sin posibilidad alguna de volver o de remediar de alguna manera mi situación… sí, entonces soy un fantasma… Pero ahora mismo hay otro problema más acuciante en mi vida, un problema que debo resolver...

—¡Espera! —exclamó de repente el Bijuu—. ¡Ese poder que sale de ella es el mismo que tienen los ninjas de Konoha! ¡Maldita sea, no sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes!

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme? —interrogó Naruto al zorro de nueve colas.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —se quedó durante un segundo pensativo, analizando las palabras que iba a decir a continuación—… si esa yegua desprende el poder de los ninjas de tu mundo, y habla de que está presa en un mundo distinto al suyo…

—¿¡Estás diciendo que ella viene de Konoha!? —el rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces una gran sonrisa afloró en su rostro… por fin había recibido una buena noticia en todo el día—. ¡Tranquila! —esta vez habló en alto mientras se acercaba a la poni—. ¡Tengo la solución perfecta a tu pequeño gran problema…!

—¿Una solución? —inquirió la yegua, cuando el humano estaba a escasos centímetros de ella—. Yo no he dicho que no haya ninguna solución a mi problema… De hecho, hay una, y es muy fácil de lograr…

La mano de Naruto se acercó a la capucha, dispuesto a bajarla y acariciar la crin de la extraña para así animarla.

—¿Y cuál es? —la sonrisa que ostentaba el Príncipe era ya de oreja a oreja.

—¡QUE MUERAS!

Con una rapidez increíble, la yegua se giró y, sujetando con uno de sus cascos el brazo del humano, sacó el otro casco, donde sujetaba un gran cuchillo, y de forma vertiginosa lo clavó hasta el fondoen el pecho de Naruto, a la altura del corazón. El Príncipe, debido a la sorpresa de la acción, así como la gran celeridad de la ejecución de esta, nada pudo hacer por evitar tal funesto desenlace.

Unos ojos situados en un arbusto cercano visionaron toda la escena. Antes de cerrarse de nuevo, una gran mueca de infinita ira apareció por debajo de ellos. Lo que acababa de presenciar abocaban todos los esfuerzos realizados al desastre. Pero había una mínima posibilidad de volver a encauzarlo, y para ello debía idear de nuevo su estrategia.

 **Crossover Lazos Perdidos – Vahn187**

 **Fin del Capítulo 02**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a Pandi, por dedicar su tiempo a corregir este fanfic.**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
 **Crónicas de Los Santos - Sg91**  
 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**


End file.
